Pluie
by Lebibou
Summary: Naruto se voit confier la sécurité d'une chanteuse. Mission banale comme il y'en a souvent. Sauf que ça ne se déroule pas comme il l'aurait voulu.


**Pluie**

†

La pluie tombait dru.

Assis sur une chaise en bois, le front collé à la vitre, quelques mèches blondes s'intercalant entre lui et le carreau froid, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette symphonie naturelle. Une partie des gouttes s'écrasait contre le verre, émettant ce bref bruit grave qu'il appréciait tant. D'autres, par contre, avaient la maladresse de se cogner contre les volets en métal, qui criaient alors d'un son aigu ô combien désagréable, mais qui pourtant donner une agréable réplique aux autres gouttelettes.

Il aimait beaucoup les jours de pluie. La lumière grise baignait les villages dans une torpeur agréable, les enveloppant dans ce manteau humide et fin comme du lin. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coller dans son lit et faire la grasse mat', chose qu'il n'avait que trop peu l'occasion de faire.

Au lieu de ça, il s'était vu confier une mission.

Il émit comme un feulement rauque et bref puis soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû l'accepter.

Son regard se posa sur la rue. Elle semblait avoir été désertée. Quelques riverains s'étaient abrités sous le porche des magasins riverains, balayant d'un oeil étourdi objets et vêtements en vitrine. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux plongeait sa main dans sa poche et tendait à son voisin une bouteille en terre cuite remplie de saké.

D'autres avaient préféré prendre place dans un bar. L'enseigne (une énorme pièce de bois dans laquelle était gravé un Makumba avec une police gothique de très mauvais goût) surplombait une gigantesque baie vitrée qui servait d'entrée. De l'endroit où il était, il pouvait apercevoir deux jeunes filles plongé dans une discussion de grande importance (_elles doivent parler de garçon_, ajoutat'il en aparté.). À environs deux mètres d'elles, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, une bière à la main et un coude sur le bar, les reluquait avec un sourire grivois.

Il l'ignora pour reporter son attention sur une banderole jaune et verte, suspendu au milieu de la rue, qui annonçait le futur récital de Tomoe Tsukiyo.

« Tomoe Tsukiyo… murmura t'il entre ses dents. Un nom que j'aurais préféré ignorer. »

Il se laissa tomber la tête en arrière, rageant sur cette stupide Hokage qui lui avait encore filé une mission de pacotille alors qu'il y avait nombre de choses intéressantes à faire.

Du coin de l'oeil, il analysa la chambre pour la troisième fois, s'assurant qu'une ouverture ne lui aurait pas échappé. Certes, ça l'énervait de se retrouver ici mais ce n'était pas une raison pour bâcler son travail.

Il siégeait dans une chambre d'hôtel minable, de l'eau s'infiltrant par le plafond et choyant dans l'une des nombreuses casseroles qui jonchaient le sol. Le papier-peint, d'une couleur indéfinissable, rencontre du troisième type entre un jaune canari et un vert pomme, ne se décollait qu'à quatre endroits : sur chacun des murs.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se poser sur le lit, imaginant tous les insectes qui en sortiraient. Il n'en avait pas peur, mais avait déjà eu sa dose avec Shino. Il frissonna en repensant à la fois où il avait eu le malheur de le bousculer. Tous ses insectes avaient jailli de son corps et avaient commencé à l'attaquer. Un seul mot avait suffi à les rappeler à l'ordre mais ce qu'il avait ressenti l'avait marqué.

_Dix mille insectes qui s'infiltrent à travers vos vêtements, ça marque… Que l'on soit courageux ou pas._

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, dévoilant une femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle était recouverte d'un peignoir bleu bouteille, clairsemé de motifs fleuris oranges. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade jusque dans le bas du dos et un petit nez surmontait deux fines lèvres couvertes d'une fine couche de gloss.

De chacune des fibres de son être se dégageait ce subtil dosage de grâce, de fragilité et de force.

Il resta quelques secondes sous le choc puis secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il toussota pour indiquer sa présence.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le considéra pendant quelques secondes d'un air surpris avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Que faîtes vous ici ? demanda t'elle d'une voix rauque. La protection n'implique pas d'être dans la chambre de ses clients que je sache. Mais vous avez une bonne explication, je présume ?»

Non, il n'avait pas de bonnes explications. Il était rentré parce qu'il faisait froid dans le couloir et surtout, il s'ennuyait.

Le blondinet resta quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte avant de dire.

« Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Euh…

- J'attends… »

Il bafouilla, la patience de sa cliente déclinant au gré des tics-tacs, et ce fut l'illumination.

« Si des ninja passent par la fenêtre alors que je suis dans le couloir, ils ont largement le temps de vous tuer avant je puisse intervenir. »

Elle resta coi par cet argument, non négligeable au demeurant, avant de s'énerver.

« Combien de fois faudra-t'il vous dire que je ne suis pas poursuivi par des ninja !

- Alors pourquoi la vieille a classé votre demande parmi les missions de classe A ? s'emporta t'il à son tour

- Peut-être parce que j'en ai fait la demande expresse et que j'ai payé plus cher. »

Ce fut au tour du ninja de rester bouche bée.

- Ben pourquoi ? Si aucun ninja n'est à votre poursuite, un chuunin aurait suffi.

- Je voulais un juunin parce que j'en ai les moyens et que je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de meilleur. »

Il avait très envie de savoir pourquoi, si elle avait autant de moyen, elle dormait dans une chambre aussi délabrée. Mais quelque chose dans son regard le dissuada.

_L'oeil de Sakura luit de la même façon… _

« Je veux bien que vous restiez mais si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous retourner le temps que je… Mr…

- Appelez-moi Naruto. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Non, je préfère que l'on se vouvoie. Je n'aime pas marquer la proximité avec ceux que j'engage. »

Elle commença à entrouvrir son peignoir, mais elle laissa son geste en suspend.

« Si vous pouviez vous retourner. Je voudrais me changer.

- Comme vous voudrez Madame…

- Mademoiselle ! l'interrompit elle

- Mademoiselle Tsukiyo… »

Naruto inspira profondément pour évacuer son exaspération. Il n'était ensemble que depuis une journée mais déjà il refrénait une forte envie de l'étrangler. Heureusement, la petite voix de Kakashi résonna dans sa tête. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginé son senseï, son unique visible fermé, un sourire se dessinant sous son masque, alors qu'il le décoiffait du plat de la main.

_On n'étrangle pas les personnes que l'on est sensé protégé. _

Par pur réflexe, il posa sa propre main sur son crâne et sourit. Les missions avec l'équipe 7 lui manquaient, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Lui était un juunin d'une vingtaine d'année avec un Hokage aux basques, faisant de plus en plus pression pour qu'il prenne des élèves ( « Fait leur passer le test au moins ! lui martelait elle. Tout juunin se doit de prendre au moins une équipe. Et je refuse que tu deviennes Hokage tant que tu n'auras pas fait l'expérience de senseï. » ) Sakura, de son côté, avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde. Et Sasuke… Il avait tout simplement rejoins les ANBU. Il avait voulu le suivre, mais l'Hokage et Sasuke lui-même s'y étaient opposés. Au fond, Naruto savait que ce n'était pas pour lui.

L'anonymat, les assassinats, les coéquipiers qui tombent sans que personne ne s'en soucie, le tatouage que l'on vous marque au fer rouge et qui s'enflamme lorsque la vie quitte son porteur, ne laissant aucune trace de son existence.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il oublia complètement de se retourner alors que sa cliente avait commencé à se déshabiller. Il manqua de s'étouffer et se retourna prestement, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu les ces formes pour le moins avantageuses. Il eut un petit rire qui n'aurait rien à envier à l'ermite pervers.

Lorsqu'il eut la certitude qu'elle était habillée, il se retourna et se surprit à la fixer, alors qu'elle mettait un point final à son furisode noir et blanc, doux mélange entre la mort et la vie.

« Ce soir je donne un récital. Vous avez quelque chose de plus élégant que cette horrible veste orange ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est très jolie ma veste orange. »

La réponse fut d'un ton sans réplique.

« Un garde du corps doit se mêler à la foule sans faire honte à la personne qu'il représente. Et vous m'excuserez mais votre veste est de très mauvais goût. Je refuse que vous veniez comme ça. (Son ton s'adoucit.) Allez, faîtes moi plaisir. Je vous l'offre.

- Mais, mais, mais… Attendez, vous n'avez pas compris. Je ne veux pas (elle lui saisit le bras et commença à le traîner hors de la chambre.) Bon d'accord…

††

Quelques mannequins en plastique, joliment habillés, ornaient une vitrine somptueuse. À l'intérieur se mêlaient habits pour homme et pour femme, tous suspendus à des cintres et avec un sens de l'organisation sensationnelle. Le propriétaire s'y connaissait et cela se voyait. Il se dégageait une extraordinaire impression d'ordre, que ce soit par l'harmonie des couleurs ou bien par celle des tailles, qui aurait fait pâlir plus d'un Hyuga.

C'était dans ce contexte pour le moins inhabituel - inhabituel parce que l'ordre et Naruto, ça faisait deux - qu'il essayait son premier kimono. Quoique… Maître Iruka lui en avait déjà essayé de l'en vêtir à l'occasion du nouvel an, mais l'expérience n'avait jamais été réitéré.

Elle réajusta une dernière fois la ceinture de son kimono, avant de reculer de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

« Il vous sied parfaitement, s'exclama-t'elle. »

Il se contenta de marmonner une ouai ouai, affichant une moue aussi enthousiaste que si Tsunade venait de s'offrir à lui.

« On le prend, dit-elle au vendeur. »

Celui-ci, un vieillard à l'âge indéfinissable lui fit signe de passer en caisse. Elle abandonna Naruto quelques secondes, qui en profita pour se contempler dans un miroir.

_Y'a pas à dire mon Naruto, tu as l'air d'un clown comme ça. _

Elle se faufila derrière lui et lissa le dos de sa veste.

« Maintenant, je souhaite que nous repassions à ma chambre d'hôtel pour que je puisse récupérer deux trois affaire avant mon spectacle.

- Bien Madame…

- Mademoiselle ! le corrigea-t'elle

- Bien, Mademoiselle… (Il marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter.) Merci pour le kimono. »

Elle ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air interloqué, puis elle dit d'un ton abrupt.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je l'ai fait pour moi avant tout. Je refuse d'avoir l'air sot auprès de mes admirateurs, tout ça parce que mon baby-sitter est habillé en orange. »

Naruto aurait bien voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais il n'en trouva pas la force.

Naruto se tenait en retrait, Tomoe marchant devant lui, un parapluie bleu dans les mains. Environs deux mètres les séparaient et il s'appliquait à respecter cette distance.

C'était Shikamaru qui lui avait conseillé de prendre cette formation. Le fait de se tenir en retrait lui permettait d'avoir un champs de vision plus large, et bien souvent, ceux qui en attentaient à la vie de ses clients se dévoilaient dès que leur cible apparaissait. Naruto n'avait alors aucune difficulté à les repérer et à les éliminer. De plus, l'écartement avait été calculé de façon à ce qu'il puisse intercepter un kunaï à pleine vitesse sans qu'il n'est trop de difficultés.

_Shikamaru, t'es un chef ! _

Il avait quitté son kimono pour reprendre place dans ses vêtements oranges, nettement plus pratique par temps de pluie. Il avait assuré qu'il les porterait à la représentation, et qu'ainsi il ne lui ferait pas honte.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, surprenant Naruto qui était un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Certes, aucun des mouvements des quelques passants ne lui avait échappé, ni même ceux des personnes qui se penchaient à leurs fenêtres, mais il n'avait pas envisagé la halte de Tomoe.

« Pourquoi marchez vous si loin ? N'êtes-vous pas censé me protéger. »

Il bredouilla.

« Si si ! Mais… C'est une formation tactique qui m'a été conseillée par un ami.

- AH ! Euh… Très bien. Mais n'allez vous pas tomber malade en vous trempant de cette façon ? Regardez vous. L'eau semble s'être infiltrée jusque dans vos os. Vous risquez d'attraper la crève.

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je ne tomberai pas malade pour si peu. Une fois, il m'est même arrivé de…

- Ne m'ennuyez pas avec vos récits guerriers. Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si vous ne préfériez pas vous abriter sous mon parapluie ? »

Naruto plongea ses mains dans ses poches et sourit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous n'êtes pas si méchante finalement.

- Encore une fois, ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous renifliez le temps du spectacle. »

Il eut un petit rire bref avant de se glisser sous l'abri portatif.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais que vous alliez dire ça. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il nota tout de même la présence d'un miroir, habilement placé sur un toit. La personne qui se tenait à côté ne put s'empêcher de marmonner.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici Naruto ? »

†††

La représentation ne s'était pas trop mal placée. Il avait lutté contre une envie furieuse de s'endormir et avait maintes fois failli sombrer dans une sieste de mauvais alois. Heureusement que son voisin avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner un petit coude entre les côtes à chaque fois que ses paupières étaient trop lourdes.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette bonhomie, mais il lui avait donné un sacré coup de main. Au moins était-il certain de ne pas s'exposer aux remontrances de sa cliente.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé mon requiem ? s'enquit elle après la représentation, alors que Naruto venait de pénétrer dans loge. »

Si Naruto était quelqu'un de suffisamment habile avec les mots, il aurait répondu qu'il avait trouvé ça mortel, mais la seule réponse qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut :

« C'était très bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

- Merci, ça me fait plaisir. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

« Je l'ai composé après que… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Après que quoi ? interrogea-t'il

- Non… Rien… Pour faire simple, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Comme vous voulez. »

Un lourd silence s'immisça dans leur conversation. Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne savait où se mettre, Naruto triturant sa ceinture de manière inhabituelle, Tomoe jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

Dehors, l'orage faisait toujours rage.

Ce fut le premier à briser cette bulle, moment d'égarement dans leur relation employeur/employé.

« Je vais vous laisser seul le temps que vous vous changiez.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai une cabine d'essayage.

- Très bien. »

Elle s'évapora derrière le rideau de papier pendant que Naruto observait la cabine à loisir.

La loge était bien plus grande que sa chambre d'hôtel. Bien plus joli aussi, avec un parquet en chêne contrastant avec la pâleur des murs. Partout des affiches de concerts passés, des trophées, symboles de réussite.

_Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une grande artiste. Par contre, elle se la pète un peu trop. _

Son regard fut attiré par un cadre, posé côté photo devant le gigantesque miroir. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retourner car Tomoe venait tout juste de réapparaître, un long kimono noir dénudant ses épaules que toutes femmes âgées de plus de quarante ans jugeraient obscènes.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et coiffa ses cheveux dans une sorte de chignon banane, accentuant cet effet aguicheur.

« Bien… Il ne me reste plus qu'à signer quelques autographes et nous pourrons rentrer. Au fait, vous n'avez pas l'intention de dormir dans ma chambre ?

- Je pense que je me contenterai du rebord de votre fenêtre.

- Parfait. Je me voyais mal vous confiez la moitié de mon lit. »

Ils sortirent tous deux par la porte de service, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, une horde de fan acculait Tomoe à un mur.

Des demandes de signatures sur des T-shirts et autres supports fusèrent et ils mirent une demi-heure à rassasier les adulateurs. Quelques-uns réclamèrent encore quelques autographes, mais Naruto dévoila ses crocs, les fauchant dans leur élan.

Ils finirent par se retrouver de nouveau seul.

« Merci, articula-t'elle. Le pire, c'est que la plupart ont déjà reçu mon autographe mais c'est à croire qu'il les collectionne.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon travail. Et puis… (Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, s'assurant qu'il avait capté son attention.) Un jour, ce sera à mon tour de donner des autographes.

- Vous avez l'intention de faire carrière dans le milieu artistique ? »

Il secoua la tête et se pointa du doigt.

« Vous avez devant vous le futur Hokage de Konoha et ninja le plus puissant du monde.

- Oh… Et bien je vous envoie tous mes voeux de réussite. »

II voulut la remercier à son tour, cependant elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos et commençait à marcher dans la direction de l'hôtel, parapluie grand ouvert. Naruto la suivit, gardant ses deux mètres de sécurité.

Ils durent passer par une petite ruelle qui était (parait-il) un raccourci. Ce fut le moment que Naruto choisi pour empoigner Tomoe avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas claustrophobe.

- Hein ? »

Elle disparut dans un mur, enfermé par un jutsu de Doton. Naruto profita du court laps de temps qu'il avait pour faire apparaître un clone qui prit l'apparence de Tomoe.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent sur la rue principal, une lame fendit l'air et transperça le clone de part en part. Celui-ci s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto bondit en arrière et se tourna en direction du mur d'en face. Il fit tournoyer ses épaules puis tourna la tête jusqu'à entendre un craquement puissant. Il enchaîna sur quelques étirements avant de s'adresser à ses adversaires, bien qu'aucun ne soit visible.

« Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Votre cible est Tomoe, et votre mission ne se résume pas à une simple capture. »

Il se pencha en avant, donnant l'impression de baisser sa garde et se saisit du couteau qui venait de trancher son clone. Il le soupesa et le lança d'un geste assuré vers ses ennemis. Il y eut un bruit métallique et la lame retomba par terre.

« On peut aussi conclure que vous êtes des ninja d'un excellent niveau. Alors de quel village venez vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, trois ninja, le visage couvert par un masque d'animal, lui bondirent dessus. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de pousser son analyse plus loin car déjà les poings et les pieds fusèrent vers chacun de ses poings vitaux. À peine nota-t'il que tous avaient un ninjato. (courte lame utilisée par les ninja)

Il para les deux coups de pied très synchrones avec ses avant-bras et se baissa pour éviter le coup de poing. Son adversaire au poing, emporté par son élan ne put reprendre son équilibre. Naruto se redressa brusquement et lui assena un violent coup de boule. Le ninja inconnu chancela et ne put voir le coup de poing qui l'envoya s'exploser contre le mur de pierre. Les deux autres ninja tentèrent de dégainer leur lame cependantNaruto était déjà passé derrière eux et posa ses deux coudes sur les gardes, bloquant les ninjato dans leur fourreau.

Les deux ninja lui lancèrent un regard inquiet, inquiétude qui s'accrut lorsqu'ils virent le sourire espiègle de Naruto. Deux mains saisirent leur tête et les rapprochèrent brusquement. Le choc les secoua et ils ne purent parer le double Naruto Rendan qui les assommèrent pour un bon moment.

_Bizarre, ils portent les uniformes d'ANBU… Sans doute pour cacher leur identité et faire croire à une attaque de Konoha. Dommage pour eux, moi je viens de Konoha. Alors, voyons voir qui se cache derrière ce joli masque. _

Il posa sa main sur le visage de l'un des ninja et s'apprêta à le retirer mais une autre main venait de s'apposer sur la sienne.

_Ok… Lui, il est pas du même niveau que les autres. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attaquer alors qu'il en avait l'occasion. _

Il lança son poing en direction de son menton mais son opposant l'esquiva sans la moindre difficulté. Il recula de quelques mètres, prenant une distance de sécurité non négligeable.

« Toi, tu es le chef de ce ramassis de pseudo ANBU. Je veux laisse partir si vous me dites qui vous a engagé. »

Son adversaire ne répondit rien et se saisit de trois shurikens qu'ils conservaient sur la ceinture.

Naruto sourit.

_Enfin un adversaire intéressant._

Les trois shurikens fusèrent dans sa direction. Naruto s'accroupit pour les esquiver et amorça son propre assaut lorsqu'il remarqua les ficelles.

_Merde ! _

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut les trois étoiles qui revenaient dans sa direction, contrôlées par un fil. Il prit appui sur ses mains et en para deux avec ses chaussures. Le troisième lui érafla l'entre-jambe. Emporté par son élan, il fit une roulade et d'un puissant mouvement des jambes, il renvoya les shurikens à son adversaire. Celui les rattrapa d'une seule main et les remit à la ceinture. Naruto avait à peine réduit la distance qui les séparait.

Il se releva, le regard sévère et forma une croix à l'aide de ses doigts.

« Kage Bushin No Jutsu ! »

Une vingtaine de clones apparurent et commencèrent à attaquer le pseudo-ANBU.

_Ça devrait me permettre de me rapprocher suffisamment pour lui assener un rasengan. _

Sauf que ce n'est pas ce que tout ne se déroula pas comme il l'avait prévu. Une ombre esquiva toutes les attaques des clones et se faufila jusqu'à l'original. Avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva propulser en l'air par un violent coup de pied.

Toujours suspendu entre la Terre et l'Espace, Naruto encaissa coup de poing dans les côtes, coup de pied dans le ventre et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du sol, un violent coup de genou sur le sternum lui coupa la respiration. Sa tête frappa le sol dans un bruit sec, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

Son opposant s'effaça et reprit une distance de sécurité.

Une nouvelle fois, Naruto se releva mais en bien piteuse état. Le souffle court, trois côte de cassées, le sternum fissuré. Pourtant, il souriait encore.

_Je t'ai eu ! _

Il tira violemment sur un fil de fer qu'il tenait dans la main. Le pied de son adversaire partit en avant. Même à travers le masque, il put lire sa surprise. Naruto tire une nouvelle fois sur son fil, manquant de faire chuter le ninja, puis il courut dans sa direction. Au passage, il ramassa le couteau qui avait servi à trancher son clone.

Trois shuriken fusèrent à nouveau dans sa direction. Il les para avec sa toute nouvelle arme et arma un rasengan. Il voulut tirer une nouvelle fois sur la cordelette de métal, toutefois l'ANBU venait de la couper avec son ninjato.

Maintenant séparée d'un seul petit mètre, la confrontation était inévitable. Elle ne se jouerait pas sur un jutsu très compliqué, le rasengan n'aurait peut-être même pas son rôle à jouer. Les armes allaient parler à leur place.

Ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Le rasengan ne toucha pas sa cible qui esquiva en se lançant sur le côté qui en profita pour abattre sa lame sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto. Celui-ci hurla de douleur mais il trouva la force d'abattre son couteau sur le masque à l'effigie d'un chat.

Il ne réussit à le transpercer, son adversaire s'étant penché en arrière, toutefois il avait réussi à le fissurer, de minuscules morceaux de terre cuite s'égrainant. Le masque finit par s'effondrer totalement, dévoilant un visage que Naruto ne put que reconnaître.

Malgré sonn genoux à terre, le souffle court, une plaie béante à l'épaule, du sang se mêlant à l'eau de pluie et coulant le long de son bras, son kimono couvert de boue et autre matière, il parvint à articuler :

« Sasuke ? »

††††

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Seul le souffle de la pluie se faisait entendre, expiration ininterrompue, quelques fois accompagnées par le bruit du tonnerre.

Naruto commençait à avoir froid. L'eau s'infiltra au plus profond de sa peau et le chakra qu'il tentait d'accumuler sous sa peau ne suffisait plus à lui tenir chaud. Il aurait pu faire appel à son autre chakra, mais il refusait d'y toucher. Pas depuis qu'il avait blessé Sakura.

Son meilleur rival eut un petit rire bref en se caressant le visage.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne me reconnaisses pas… »

Ce détail-là, Naruto s'en balançait comme de son premier jutsu. C'était autre chose qui l'intéressait.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu veux tuer ma cliente ? »

Sasuke baissa la tête, essuya sa lame sur un pan de son pantalon puis le rengaina d'un geste brusque.

« Parce que c'est la mission qui m'a été confié par Konoha. Tout comme toi tu as reçu l'ordre de la protéger.

- Mais c'est absurde !

- Je sais… murmura Sasuke. Mais pas surprenant. Pour peu que ta cliente se soit présentée sous un faux nom, le service de gestion des missions n'a pas fait le rapprochement.

- Ouai ! Génial, répliqua Naruto d'un ton sarcastique. Une putain d'erreur ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'enfermant dans ses pensées à la recherche de la meilleure option. De _sa _meilleure option.

«J'imagine que tu ne me laisseras pas remplir ma mission sans t'interposer et je sais aussi que marchander ne sert à rien avec toi, alors je propose que nous nous fassions la seule chose que nous savons faire.

- Alors la réussite de notre mission va se jouer dans un combat ?

- Tout à fait. Le perdant s'efface. On se retrouve au sud de la ville, dans les bois. Au moins, les civils n'y seront pas impliqués. On fait comme ça ?

- Ça me va. Prépare toi à manger de la soupe pour les semaines qui viennent. »

Un authentique sourire se griffonna sur le visage de Sasuke, mais il eut vite fait de s'évanouir. Il prit alors une expression plus neutre.

« On verra…»

†††††

Le ciel semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire tomber la pluie encore et encore, répétant inlassablement ce mouvement avec une ardeur qui confinait à la folie. Un éclair transperça le ciel, éclairant deux hommes prêts à se lancer dans un combat. Pourquoi ? semblait demander le ciel. Parce qu'ils avaient des convictions, parce qu'ils devaient finir ce qui avait commencé. Aucune haine ne transparaîtrait dans ce combat. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Non… La seule chose qui allait poindre sous leur carapace était une promesse : celle qu'ils allaient combattre de toute leur force.

De l'eau dégoulinait sur le visage de Naruto. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur aspect hérissé, prenant une apparence nettement plus ordonné, de longues mèches se collant à son front, assombrissant un regard fier.

Face à lui, un masque qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Parce que les ANBU ne sont que des armes. Un jour, Shikamaru avait fait un drôle de jeu de mot sur la condition d'ANBU.

_Ils ne sont qu'une main… _

Le tonnerre gronda et Naruto crut que ce serait le signal du début de leur combat. Pourtant, Sasuke n'avait pas bronché. À peine se mit il en garde. Le porteur de Kyubi fut pris d'un gros doute. Ce n'était pas une garde qu'il connaissait.

_Non, il n'aurait pas osé… Ça doit juste être une garde qu'il vient d'apprendre ou qu'il ne m'a jamais montré. Jamais Sasuke ne ferait ça_. _Quoique… _

Il comprit. Il comprit que Sasuke était un vrai ninja. Il était prêt à tout pour réussir la mission.

_Oui, à tout. _

Soudain, une vague de fureur éclata en lui. Sasuke s'était joué de lui. Il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de sa cible, et lui, comme un idiot, était tombé dans le panneau. Il hurla. Sa voix s'était faite plus rauque, plus triste, semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Comme pour lui donner la réplique, un nouvel éclair troua l'obscurité. Son chakra prit peu à peu une couleur plus foncée, passant d'un bleu ciel à un rouge foncé. Ses marques sur les joues s'épaissirent.

Au profond de son être, un renard riait.

Il bondit sur son adversaire et arma son poing. Son adversaire se mit en garde, croisant ses deux bras pour amortir le choc. Ce fut peine perdue. Le poing de Naruto percuta ses avants bras et les lui brisa comme si c'était de simples morceaux de bois. Il fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre un chêne centenaire.

Ce fut au tour de son adversaire de lacher un hurlement. Naruto le fit taire d'un coup de pied bien placée, pile sur la mâchoire. Celle-ci se déboîta net, le masque éclatant en morceau. Ce n'était pas Sasuke.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, exposant son visage aux grosses gouttes qui s'abattaient sur lui. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait pleuré.

Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal.

D'un geste cinglant, il empoigna l'ANBU par la gorge et le fit lentement remonter le long du tronc jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. Les bras ballants, la mâchoire en mille morceaux, celui-ci ne put hurler ni même se débattre lorsqu'il croisa le regard fendu de Naruto. Un œil, rouge comme un rubis, fendu par une mince pupille noire. Le jinchuuriki approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'ANBU et chuchota d'une voix affable.

« La seule raison qui fait que tu resteras en vie ce soir est que tu es un ninja de la feuille…»

Il le relâcha et le ninja glissa le long de l'arbre.

Naruto s'éloigna et disparut dans le brouillard ambiant.

Kenshiro, juunin ayant tout juste rejoint les ANBU, tenta de se relever malgré ses blessures. À sa grande surprise, il n'y parvint pas. Il retomba de tout son poids sur le tronc et s'affaissa une nouvelle fois. Ses jambes avaient refusé de le porter.

Une drôle d'odeur monta à ses narines, proche de celle de l'ammoniac. Il regarda son pantalon. Celui-ci était déjà trempé pourtant, il savait. Il s'était uriné dessus.

Kenshiro, ANBU depuis deux mois, qui se sentait invincible depuis sa plus jeune enfance, venait de rencontrer l'incarnation de la peur. Plus jamais il n'oserait croiser le regard de Naruto Uzumaki.

_Un démon, ce type est un démon. Et dire que notre chef a combattu à armes égales avec lui._

†††††

†

_Faites qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait… Faite qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait !_

Il courait contre la mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, sauf qu'habituellement il courait pour sa survie. Pas pour celle des autres.

_**Alors mon petit renardeau, il semblerait que tu sois incapable de tenir tes promesses. **_

_Tais-toi. _

_**Tu es faible. **_

_Tais-toi ! _

_**Tu veux de la puissance ?**_

_TAIS-TOI !_

Il manqua de trébucher sur une racine qui dépassait. Il réussit à reprendre son équilibre et gagna quelques précieuses secondes. Il continua de cavaler. La route lui paraissait interminable.

_Il a bien choisi son endroit._

Il sauta sur un arbre, atteignant la branche la plus haute en deux foulée. Il apercevait l'entrée sud du village.

_C'est bon, j'y suis presque. _

Il se baissa pour esquiver une branche un peu trop basse et d'un bond, il atterrit sur la rue principale. Une personne âgée sortit sa tête et l'interpella.

« Pas la peine de courir si vite. »

Naruto ne l'entendit même pas. Son pied s'enfonça dans une mare de boue, il perdit l'équilibre et il tomba de tout son poids sur le sol. Ne perdant pas de temps, il se releva et se remit à courir, la pluie lui fouettant le visage.

_Je dois arriver à temps. _

_**Tu n'y arriveras pas. **_

Il voulait se calmer. Non, il devait se calmer. Il voulait que Kyubi sorte de sa tête, qu'il arrête de le harceler. Il s'était fait trop présent ces dernières minutes. Pourtant, il savait que sans lui, il n'arriverait pas à temps.

_Je vais y arriver. Je respecte toujours mes promesses. Je les respecte toujours ! _

†††††

††

Quelques heures auparavant :

« Vous pouvez sortir, déclara Naruto, passant une main dans l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer. »

Tomoe saisit sa main et ressortit, baissant la tête pour ne pas se prendre le rebord.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? demanda t'elle, d'un ton exaspéré. »

Elle secoua les manches de son kimono et tenta d'enlever toute la poudre blanche qui s'était accumulée sur ses vêtements. Sans grand succès…

« Vous avez vu l'état de mes vêtements ? J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir, vous ne me referez fait plus ce genre de blague. C'est d'un vulgaire. »

Pour la première fois depuis son séjour dans le mur, elle posa les yeux Naruto. Disparu le jeune homme charmeur avec un sourire espiègle. Maintenant, elle faisait face à un ninja aux traits tirés, le corps couvert de balafres, une profonde entaille dans l'épaule.

« Mais ? Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Naruto eut un sourire triste.

« Disons que j'ai rencontré un vieil ami qui est chargé de vous tuer.

- Quoi ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi veut-on me tuer ?

- Ça je l'ignore. Et ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai réussi à les arrêter de façon temporaire. Venez, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre d'hôtel. Vous ne risquez rien.

- On ne devrait pas d'abord aller à l'hôpital ? demanda-t'elle avec une voix inhabituellement faible. »

En guise de réponse, Naruto sourit et lui montra sa blessure. Elle était déjà en train de cicatriser. Tomoe fronça les sourcils et caressa la plaie du bout des doigts.

« Comment ? Comment faites-vous ça ?

- Je suis un peu spécial.

- Oh…»

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers l'hôtel avec une douceur qui lui était inhabituelle.

Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du gérant, ils passèrent par la porte de derrière. Effectivement, un homme en kimono de luxe, couvert de sang et de boue, ça a de quoi s'attirer les foudres du propriétaire d'un hôtel convenable (comme l'avait si bien précisé ledit gérant lorsque Naruto avait demandé la chambre de sa cliente.)

Naruto s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé lorsque la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Il commença à déchirer la manche de son kimono pour observer la plaie à son épaule. Ce ne fut pas au goût de sa protégée.

« Eh ! Je sais si vous savez mais c'est moi qui vous ait offert ce kimono. Vous pourriez être moins brutal avec lui. »

Naruto considéra sa tunique, prit quelques secondes de peser le pour et le contre puis acheva d'arracher sa manche.

_C'est moins grave que je le pensais. Les tendons n'ont pas été sectionnés. Ça ne devrait que prendre une petite heure pour cicatriser. Ça m'énerve de faire appel à lui, mais je dois être d'attaque pour le combat. En même temps, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps. Je ne risque rien._

« Vous pourriez m'écouter quand je vous…

- Est ce que vous pourriez vous tourner ? l'interrompit elle

- Hein ? Pourquoi donc ?

- J'aimerais me changer. Ce kimono était certes très joli, mais totalement inadapté au combat.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça devant une pauvre jeune fille ! s'exclama-t'elle

- Ça ne vous a pas gêné _vous_. Je préférai faire ça dans la salle de bain, mais je ne veux pas vous quitter des yeux. En théorie nous ne risquons rien. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se retourner. Naruto commença à se déshabiller.

À l'image de Naruto, elle lança un petit coup d'oeil derrière elle.

_Allez, juste un petit coup pour se rincer l'oeil. Un ninja, ça se doit d'être bien foutu. _

Elle n'entr'aperçut que son dos. Il était couvert de cicatrise qui se croisaient et s'entre-croisaient. tant et si bien que si elles étaient noires, elle aurait pu croire à un tatouage tribal.

_Je pensais qu'il cicatrisait sans le moindre problème. _

Elle vit que Naruto l'observait.

Comme une enfant prise en train de chaparder, elle retourna la tête et fixa le mur décrépi.

« Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? dit Naruto d'une voix claire, alors qu'il enfilait son T-shirt.

- Quoi ? demanda-t'elle

- Toutes ces cicatrices alors que vous m'avez vu me guérir en quelques secondes.

- Oui… Pourquoi conservez vous toutes ces cicatrices alors que vous avez le pouvoir de vous soigner.

- Je n'aime pas ce pouvoir… »

Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il n'aimait pas un pouvoir aussi formidable, mais elle ne le put. Elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle l'aurait forcée à se dévoiler et aurait dû se dévoiler en retour. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Naruto resserra son bandeau autour de son front. Il était prêt.

« Ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler bizarre, mais je vais vous laisser seule quelques heures.

- Quoi ? (Pour la première fois, elle sembla inquiète.) Et… Et si ces ninja attaquent ? »

Il la contempla, en silence, pendant un long moment. Elle s'était assise sur son lit et avait perdu toute son aura conquérante. Elle était comme toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait déjà protégées. Elle avait peur de la mort. Il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de la réconforter. Son rôle se bornait à la protéger. Pourtant, contrairement à elle, il n'avait jamais su ne pas s'attacher aux personnes pour qui ils travaillaient. Il savait que son mauvais caractère n'était qu'une façade, qu'une façon de ne pas se trahir, de ne pas montrer ses failles.

Naruto s'approcha avec mansuétude et l'enserra. Elle se débattit, lui ordonnant de la lacher, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas peur, qu'elle n'était pas poursuivie par des ninja. Elle lui hurla qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, ni de personne. Toutefois, elle cessa de se débattre lorsque Naruto commença à lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez mauvais caractère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous logez dans une chambre aussi piteuse. Je ne sais pas ce vous cachez au plus profonde de votre coeur. Je ne sais pas non plus qui veut vous votre mort. Je ne sais que si vous avez peur de mourir ou pas. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je sais, c'est que vous n'allez pas mourir. Ma mission est de vous protéger et je le ferai au péril de ma vie. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Vous me le promettez ?

- Je vous le promets. Et sachez que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. »

Une minute passa.

« Je vous le promets…»

†††††

†††

Il déboula dans l'entrée, bousculant le propriétaire et le propulsant par terre. Il ne s'excusa pas et n'entendit même pas les mots orduriers qu'on lui lançait. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il fit sortir la porte de ses gonds.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, dans le même kimono qui dénudait ses épaules. Elle n'avait aucune meurtrissure, aucune blessure sur son corps. Cependant, il savait. Plus aucune grâce ne se dégageait de son corps. Plus jamais elle n'allait l'insulter, le reprendre ni même respirer. Son corps ne serait plus habité par ce mouvement de va et vient du coeur, ô combien répétitif mais ô combien vitale.

Pour Naruto, tout ça n'était que de simples détails.

Elle était morte. Il avait manqué à sa promesse.

_**Kukuku ! Tu es faible. **_

_Tais-toi ! _

_**Je me tairai si tu le souhaites mais le résultat est sous tes yeux. Tu as manqué à ta promesse. Tu as manqué à ton nindô. Et pire que ça, tu as perdu face à Sasuke. Tu es faible Naruto, tu es faible !**_

_Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, tais toi… _

Il s'approcha du corps sans vie de sa cliente, et s'agenouilla. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait dit quelqu'un qui observait la scène avec des jumelles. En fait, ces jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il ne pouvait plus rester debout.

Il saisit sa main encore chaude et l'embrassa.

Il pleura.

Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait échoué. Aucune excuse ne pourrait rattraper cet état de fait. Elle était morte, emportant avec elle tous ses secrets et tourments. Jamais il n'en saurait plus sur elle.

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Elle est morte sans douleur, ni même voir que j'allais la tuer. »

Naruto tourna la tête de façon saccadée et vit Sasuke, assis sur la chaise qu'il avait précédemment occupé, la tête appuyé sur ses mains. Son masque était relevé, dévoilant un visage moins neutre qu'il aurait voulu.

« Pour…Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi l'as-tu tuée, réussit il à articuler, entre deux sanglots.

- Parce que c'était ma mission Naruto. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Foutaises ! Tu aurais pu annuler la mission au moment même tu m'avais aperçu. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu as continué la mission ? Parce que j'étais ton adversaire ? Parce que c'était un jeu pour toi ? »

Naruto se releva et saisit Sasuke par le col.

« Sa vie à elle, ce n'était pas un jeu. Dis moi pourquoi ! Tu me dois au moins ça. »

Sasuke, du dos de la main, força Naruto à le lâcher.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas annuler.

- Pourquoi ? cria Naruto »

Sasuke se retourne et fixa Naruto, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Tu pensais vraiment que mon retour à Konoha se ferait sans conséquences. Malgré la tête d'Orochimaru et l'appui de l'Hokage, le conseil a été extrêmement réticent à mon envie de réintégrer les forces armées. Ils n'ont accepté qu'à une condition. Je n'aurai pas le droit de refuser une mission quel qu'elle soit. J'ai accepté.

- C'est juste pour ça que tu l'as tuée ? C'est pour toi que l'as tué, pour te protéger. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, faisant un non plus que surprenant.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué Naruto. C'est toi. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte. Tu n'as pas su la protéger. »

†††††

††††

On dit que la valeur d'un homme se mesure au nombre de personne qui le pleure à sa mort. De nombreuses personnes avaient assisté à l'enterrement de Tomoe Tsukiyo pourtant personne ne l'avait pleurée. Orpheline, elle n'avait aucune famille. Ermite, elle n'avait aucun ami. Pourtant une personne avait pleuré. Elle se tenait à l'écart de la foule, perchée sur un toit et perdue dans ses pensées.

Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis deux jours.

Il savait qu'il avait manqué à sa promesse, mais il avait trouvé comment elle pouvait lui pardonner, comment il pouvait se pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, sinon sa mort aura été inutile. Il devait être, ou plutôt, _allait _être plus fort, il allait être le plus puissant ninja que la Terre est portée. Il allait devenir Hokage de Konoha et plus jamais personne ne mourrait sous ses yeux, à cause de ses erreurs.

Il tendit sa main et regarda l'eau s'y agglutinait. Les gouttes cessèrent de tomber.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit les nuages balayés par un souffle. Il pencha la main et toute l'eau qui s'y était réfugiée tomba.

_Regarde-moi bien Tomoe. Le spectacle de ma vie est mon cadeau. Je ne sais pas si ça va t'intéresser mais je l'espère de tout coeur. Peut-être daigneras-tu alors me pardonner et tu sourira. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire._

Un rayon de soleil l'illumina.

_Je l'espère de ton mon cœur._


End file.
